1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to certain novel trans isomers of 1-substituted-3-arylthio-4-hydroxypyrrolidine and derivatives thereof which are useful in treating depression in living animals with pharmaceutical compositions prepared therefrom.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Compounds of the present invention have not been available prior to the present invention. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,738,477 has disclosed certain trans-3-arylthio-4-hydroxypyrrolidines and piperidines which have pertinence to the present invention but which disclosure is subsequent to the present invention.